


11:59

by team_allen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Danny exactly eleven hours and fifty-nine minutes to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:59

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ff.net in July 2011. Edited July 2012. thanks to [yehwellwhatever](http://yehwellwhatever.livejournal.com) for the re-beta and input.

It took exactly eleven hours and fifty-nine minutes for Danny to get home. Not that he was counting.

One hour and fifteen minutes were spent on waiting. Danny was silently cursing his watch. Every time he looked down at his wrist, the minute hand barely seemed to have moved at all. Not that he was counting.

Ten hours and twenty minutes of it were spent in the air. Even though it was the quickest and only direct flight, it seemed like a lifetime to him; not that he was counting.

Eighteen minutes of it were spent at baggage claim; the carousel going round and round until finally, his black case appeared. Not that he was counting.

Five minutes of it, he spent walking to arrivals. His eyes scanned the crowds of people welcoming others as he entered. He spotted him almost immediately, not that he was hard to miss. He towered over most people with his broad shoulders and specks of tattoos peeking out from under the edge of the sleeves of his t-shirt. Danny's legs seemed to turn to jelly when their eyes connected and his heart, his heart _ached_. It had been too long. He was less than a minute from him; not that he was counting.

The last minute was spent in his arms; his strong arms wrapped around Danny's smaller frame, hugging him tight. Danny _needed_ this, needed to feel him, needed to see those eyes, needed to feel those lips, needed to hear that voice.

"Twelve hours Danno. Twelve hours." Steve mumbled, his lips moving against the top of Danny's head as he spoke. One hand trailed up and down Danny's back, the other rested on his neck as fingers idly played with Danny's hair.

"Eleven hours, fifty-nine minutes." Danny mumbled back, his head resting against Steve's chest, the soft _thump, thump, thump_ of Steve's heart echoing in his ears.

"You counted?" Steve said; more as a statement than a question, and pressed a kiss to Danny's head.

"I counted."


End file.
